


Unfair Advantage

by MysteriousMidnight



Series: Dear Evan Hansen Smut One Shots [10]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hand Job, Kleinsen, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Rimming, Smut, blowjob, everyone is over 18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25875097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteriousMidnight/pseuds/MysteriousMidnight
Summary: Jared suggests he and Evan play a game. Whoever loses has to cook breakfast.
Relationships: Evan Hansen/Jared Kleinman
Series: Dear Evan Hansen Smut One Shots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825033
Comments: 14
Kudos: 36





	Unfair Advantage

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii. I'm back with more smut! This was a request from a user here on Ao3 for fluffy Kleinsen smut (Specifically: "some kleinsen where they're both very much in love and its just soft and passionate and kinda fluffy.")
> 
> So, yeah. I really enjoyed writing this one because it felt very.. in character.. for Jared to suggest what he suggests ;) 
> 
> Anyway... Enjoy!

Evan groaned, throwing an arm over his face to block out the sun shining through his window.

“Too bright,” he whined.

Jared snickered, rubbing Evan’s stomach and pulling him close. “Want me to shut the sun off?”

“Can you?” Evan asked hopefully.

Jared blinked up at him, quirking a brow.

“Kidding,” Evan giggled, rolling his eyes.

“I knew that,” Jared assured him.

“Mhm,” Evan said, rolling over so he was partially on top of Jared. “Sure you did.” He leaned in, planting a chaste kiss on Jared’s lips.

“Get back here,” Jared demanded, when Evan started to move away. He wrapped his arms around Evan, pulling him back down on top of him.

“Hmmm,” Evan hummed, kissing Jared again. He snaked his hand down Jared’s stomach, letting his fingers dance along his hips, before wrapping them around Jared’s erection. “Happy to see me?”

Jared snorted. “Always.”

Evan rested his chin on Jared’s chest, lazily pumping his hand along his length. Jared moaned, digging his nails into Evan’s back. Evan snickered, changing his grip and speed.

“Mmmmm _fuck_ ,” Jared groaned, squirming under Evan. “Wait. Idea.”

Evan stopped, quirking a brow at him. “Your ideas usually involve doing something really stupid and one of us - usually you - always gets hurt. So.”

“No, this is a _fun_ idea, promise,” Jared assured him, waggling his eyebrows.

Evan sighed, sitting up and staring at him.

“Let’s 69 to see who has to cook breakfast,” Jared said with a grin.

“I-“ Evan blinked; he hadn’t expected _that_. “Deal.”

“Except I’m giving you a blowjob this time; I always lose when you give me one,” Jared grumbled, scowling when Evan laughed at him.

“Okay, but you’re _still_ gonna lose,” Evan shrugged. Jared glared at him. Evan grinned and leaned in for a kiss.

“Let’s just do this and then we’ll see who’s laughing.”

“Still gonna be me, but okay,” Evan said teasingly, leaning over Jared to reach into his night table. He shifted positions so he could grind against Jared’s dick.

“Hey, no fair,” Jared moaned, bucking his hips up into Evan’s stomach.

Evan smirked, pulling away, lube in hand. “Sorry, that was an accident.”

“Sure,” Jared huffed. He sat up so Evan could take his place, then straddled him, shaking his butt in Evan’s face.

Evan rolled his eyes, poking Jared’s butt cheek. Jared jumped, letting out an indignant “hey!”

“You asked for it,” Evan informed him, snickering.

“I did no such thing, you’re just being me- _ahh_! That’s _cold_!” Jared yelped, as Evan squirted lube directly between his cheeks, letting it dribble down over his hole. “You _could_ have warmed it up first, ya know.”

“But I thought I was mean?” Evan questioned, using his finger to tease Jared’s hole, rubbing the lube around.

“Shit,” Jared moaned, knees trembling already. “You’re _so_ losing this thing, Hansen.” He leaned forward, grabbing Evan’s dick and pumping his full length a few times before swiping his finger across the tip. Evan moaned. The distraction caused him to press his finger into Jared much faster than he normally would. Jared yelped at the unexpected intrusion.

“Sorry!” Evan said quickly, pulling out. “Are you okay? Did I hurt you?”

Jared panted. “No, you’re just an ass.”

“I- it was an accide- _ah fuck_ ,” he gasped, when Jared took him into his mouth. Jared snickered. Evan gasped at the vibration, bucking his hips up.

“Wanna play it that way? Fine,” Evan huffed, leaning forward and pressing his tongue to Jared’s hole, licking and sucking, teasing his way down to Jared’s balls and back up.

Jared whimpered, trying hard to stay focused. He doubled down, pressing his tongue against Evan’s shaft, swirling it across the tip, then making his way back down.

Evan groaned, muscles tensing as heat gathered in his core. Jared was going to win if he didn’t finish this, and fast. Without any warning, he pressed his tongue inside Jared, wiggling it around.

Jared choked out a cry, accidentally biting down on Evan’s dick hard enough to leave a faint bite mark.

“FUCK,” Evan yelped, jumping.

“ _Shit_! Ev, I’m _so_ sorry, are you okay?” Jared asked, immediately pulling away and turning around to glance at Evan.

Evan winced but nodded. “Yeah. Yeah, I’m good. Sorry, that’s my fault for not warning you.”

“Well, one doesn’t normally warn their partner before they stick their tongue up their ass,” Jared said dryly. “Kinda takes the spontaneity out of it. Plus, like, you’re eating me out. I should have _known_ it was coming.”

“Just like you will be soon,” Evan grinned.

Jared scowled at him. “Guess you feel better if you’re making jokes. So.” He turned back around and went back to work, being mindful of his teeth this time.

Evan whimpered, shifting beneath Jared, but Jared knew what he was trying to do, so he pressed his elbows on either side of Evan’s hips to keep him from moving away.

“No fair,” Evan gasped, leaning back in and slipping his tongue back inside Jared - slowly, so it wasn't a complete surprise this time. He reached blindly for the lube, squirting some onto his fingers, replacing his tongue with a single digit.

“Mmmm _fuck_ ,” Jared gasped, as Evan pumped his finger in and out. He arched his back when Evan added a second finger, scissoring them.

“Color?” Evan asked, stilling his fingers.

“Green,” Jared assured him, pressing his ass back against Evan’s fingers. “ _Shit_ , don’t stop.”

Evan snickered, angling up until he hit Jared’s prostate, making Jared whine; he’d completely stopped sucking Evan off, too distracted by Evan’s skilled fingers and his impending orgasm. He didn’t even care if he lost the bet at this point.

Evan grinned, speeding his fingers up. He reached his other hand between Jared’s legs and started pumping his dick in time with his thrusts.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Jared cried, dropping his head down onto Evan’s hip as his orgasm rocked through him. He gasped as Evan gave one final thrust, then pulled his fingers out.

Jared couldn’t move; his legs were shaking too hard. He panted, taking a minute to catch his breath. Evan playfully slapped his ass a few times.

“Fuck you,” Jared groaned, finally rolling over so he lay on his back alongside Evan, glaring up at him.

Evan grinned, tickling Jared’s feet. Jared yipped, pulling his legs up so Evan couldn’t reach his feet anymore.

“I win,” Evan said triumphantly.

“Only because you play dirty,” Jared huffed.

“Excuse you? Who bit whose dick?” Evan asked, quirking a brow. Jared smiled sheepishly.

“Except you can’t cook for shit, so I won but I also still kinda lost,” Evan sighed.

“Hey, you can’t cook either, so,” Jared argued, sticking his tongue out at him. His legs had finally stopped shaking, and he was able to sit up on his knees, staring at Evan.

“Fair point,” Evan sighed. “We could shower and go _out_ for breakfast.

“I mean..” Jared stared at him, a wicked glint in his eyes. “I still have breakfast waiting for me right here,” he said, slipping between Evan’s legs and grabbing his dick, pumping slowly.

Evan whimpered, bucking his hips up.

“I owe you one,” Jared shrugged, taking Evan into his mouth. Evan had already been close to the edge when he’d finished Jared off, so it didn’t take long before he was coming, hands fisting in the sheets. He threw his head back, whining as Jared licked and sucked every last drop.

Finally, when he didn’t think he could take any more, Jared pulled off, grinning at him. He crawled up Evan’s body, giving him a quick kiss before settling beside him.

“Shit,” Evan gasped, wrapping his arm around Jared.

“Yeah,” Jared agreed, dropping his head onto Evan’s chest.

There were silent for awhile.

“So,” Evan finally said. “Who actually won?”

“I think we both did.” Jared grinned. “We need to get cleaned up, though,” he said suddenly, realizing they’d never cleaned Evan’s stomach off.

Evan glanced down, sighing. He reached blindly for the wash cloth he’d placed on his night table.

“That’s good for now, we’ll shower after my legs stop shaking,” Evan said with a yawn.

Jared grinned. “I’m that good, huh?”

Evan rolled his eyes. “Don’t flatter yourself; I’m the one who got you off first.”

“You had an unfair advantage.”

“Oh?” Evan asked.

“Yeah, your tongue.”

Evan snickered, leaning down and giving Jared a quick kiss.

“Okay." Evan sighed. “Time to shower?” He didn’t want to leave the comfort of his soft, warm bed, with Jared snuggled beside him. But he was starting to feel gross from the cum drying on his stomach and dick.

“Yeah.” Jared reluctantly stood, pulling Evan to his feet. “Hey, I’ve got a great idea for another game-“

“No,” Evan said flatly, tugging Jared along. “No games this time. Let’s just have a nice, calm shower.”

“What, afraid you’ll lose this time?” Jared taunted him.

Evan threw him a look over his shoulder. When they reached the bathroom, he playfully pushed Jared down onto the closed toilet, turning the shower on and adjusting the temperature. When he was done, he glanced back at Jared, a smirk on his face.

“So... what did you have in mind?”


End file.
